Aries (Ares)
Ares is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. It is eventually revealed that she is the celestial spirit Aries (アリエス Ariesu), known as "The White Lamb" (白羊宮 Hakuyōkyū). Personality Ares can be described as very kind, but can also beat one up with a smile still on her face. She's energetic, cheerful and slightly on the rough side as she's fond of tackling others and quick to fight back against a possible kidnapper. Ever since she was little, Ares has had a romanticized view of the Mage profession. She is quick to reveal she wanted to become a Mage in order to be like the great heroes in fairy tales, and she has described being one as far more "romantic" than being a police officer. Her mentality is described as "I don't have time for my emotions. I've gotta make sure that everybody else is okay." She has also shown a distinct lack of ability picking up social cues due to being a very open and honest person. She has shown a close connection with Gray Fullbuster, as they are childhood friends. When Meredy threatened him, Ares loses her calm demeanor and entered a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza. She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray" only. Although Ares has no trouble interacting with her friends, she does have trouble actually making them, and once admits that seeing new types of magic "is like meeting new people, but better". She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, Ares is pitted against Cana Alberona but instead chooses to sacrifice herself by attacking a thunder Lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. She is also shy about her body, as she doesn't like to shower with other girls. By X792, having spent a long time living with Gray, she also appears to have affectionately adopted or picked up Gray's habit of shedding clothes spontaneously. During episode 6 of the anime, it is revealed that Ares has had a fear of large crowds, as shown when she freezes up when she saw the large crowd forming at the train station. Then it comes back again when she was sparring with Erza. However, she manages to work through that fear with some encouragement from her teammates long enough to win the spar. In combat or dangerous situations, she is shown to be quite impulsive and battle eager. This trait contrasts with her adaptability, for she is quite capable of forming attack plans with others in order to take down stronger foes. She embraces battle more easily than others, possibly treating it like a game. Ares has been shown to be ruthless at times when it comes to protecting her loved ones. This is most likely a side effect of the traumas she experienced. When under the influence of the Root of Calamity, her personality briefly changes significantly. She begins talking in a much lower voice, and makes an active attempt to kill the target of her anger, often screaming loudly in the process. This ties up with her short-temper; Elise herself has stated that Ares is incredibly scary when angered. Her anger has two versions; when her hair is cut during battle, her resulting anger leads her to attack with straight, blunt force. However, her other side of anger is often caused by traumatizing experiences, such as Gray's "Death", where her eyes turned a dull purple and a shadow was cast on her face. She didn't speak, but mumbled the word "annihilate", which caused a huge explosion to form, likely caused from her Root of Calamity. Magic and Abilities Wool Magic (羊毛の魔法 Yōmō no Mahō): A type of Caster Magic related to her Celestial Spirit powers which allows her to create and manipulate pink wool that covers opponents by distracting them, sending them into a relaxed and comfortable state. Ares is able to create enough wool to entangle many opponents at once, as well as use it underwater. Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法アイス メイク Aisu Meiku): Being someone who has mastered the Magic, Ares practices Molding Magic: Ice-Make. This allows her to mold any type of object from ice. * Ice-Make: Shield '(盾シールド ''Shīrudo): Ares performs the indicated hand signs and forms a shield of ice that resembles a frozen wave crashing against a cliff, that was frozen. * '''Ice-Make: Rose Garden (ローズガーデン Rōzugāden): Ares releases chunks of ice in the form of roses and thorns towards her opponent which will attack and freeze them, rendering them unable to move. * Ice-Make: Ice Geyser (氷欠泉アイスガイザー Aisu Gaizā): Freezing the ground in front of her, Ares creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them. * Ice-Make: Rosen Krone (薔薇の王冠ローゼンクローネ Rōzen Kurōne): Ares creates giant roses and spiked branches made from ice that surround and bind the opponent. * Ice-Make: Arrows: Ares creates one or more arrows out of ice, which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of an ice bow. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Fireworks: Ares is able to shoot small beams of ice from her hands, forming ice fireworks that looks like snowflakes in the sky. * Ice-Make: Sword: Ares creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal. (Unnamed) ** Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur (氷聖剣コールドエクスカリバー Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): Ares creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents. ** Ice-Make: Ice Bringer (氷魔剣アイスブリンガー Aisu Buringā): Ares generates two swords of ice in her hands and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash her opponent. * Ice-Make: Ice Volcano (氷の火山アイスボルケーノ Aisu Borukēno): Ares slaps her hand onto the ground, causing the very earth beneath her opponents to gape open in the shape of a pit. Snow, hail and large blocks of ice erupt out of the crater, severely damaging her opponents and laying waste to the surroundings. The force of the eruption was enough to not only completely negate Gray's Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, but also to throw back Gray and Lyon during the battle for Hargeon. * Ice-Make: Grappling Hook (飛爪 Hisō): Ares creates two four-pointed grappling hooks with chains connected with the Ice-Make auras around her hands, which can be used to hold grasp of higher surfaces or objects, allowing her to lift herself. * Ice-Make: Ocean: Ares, after joining both of her hands, slams them on a large body of water, completely freezing it in few seconds. * Ice-Make: Crescent Blades: Ares fires a barrage of crescent-shaped ice projectiles, allowing her to attack multiple targets at once. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance (一勢乱舞 Issei Ranbu): Ares creates a large number of big Ice Swords, which she can command to attack one or more enemies. Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice, often freezing whatever the user comes into contact with. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. An inherent property of the magic, Ares is capable of freezing objects she comes into contact with. Ares, with her great mastery of ice spells, has proven herself capable of freezing even burning things such as Juvia's boiling water and Fukuro's flames, as well as to freeze an object faster than Sugarboy's Rosa Espada could soften it. * Iced Shell (絶対氷結アイスドシェル Aisudo Sheru): An extremely powerful yet fatal Ice Magic Spell. Ares also has knowledge of this forbidden, extremely dangerous and powerful Magic, and has expressed the certainty that she could use it, if she were forced to. Water (水流ウォーター Wōtā): Ares is an extremely skilled user of Water, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, creating boiling beams forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. Ares also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and magical attacks to pass through her without harming her. Her Magic Power is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could easily overpower Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. * Water Body: Ares has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which can render any physical assault ineffective. (Unnamed) * Water Bubbles: Ares has the ability to create bubbles of water which can be used as containers that stores oxygen. This can be worn by different users and the bubble size is modified according to Ares' will. It can be used during long-term, undersea travels, which requires a great supply of oxygen. Ares utilized this spell for Team Natsu when they had to infiltrate the Tower of Heaven by underwater travel.(Unnamed) * Water Slicer (水流斬破ウォータースライサー Wōtā Suraisā): Ares creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades is strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter. * Water Walking: Ares can walk or run on the surface of water by literally defying the surface tension and can move across the surface of water as easily as she would be able to move on land. * Water Vortex: Ares can generate spirals/vortices composed of water. The vortex can be projected as a long ranged attack or as a tornado of water for both offensive and defensive purposes. * Water Spikes: Ares can create and project spikes of water to impale targets. These spikes can be projected in mid-air or generated from the ground; potentially creating a trail of needles. * Wings of Love (届け!!!! 愛の翼!!!! グレイ様ラブ!!!! Todoke! ! ! ! Ai no tsubasa! ! ! ! Gurei-sama rabu! ! ! !): Ares creates a vicious whirlpool which pushes the opponent away with great force. Ares acquired this spell after her Second Origin has released, which she utilized in the Naval Battle event to eliminate most of the competitors. * Maguilty Water (マギルティ＝ウォーター Magiruti Wōtā): Combined with a Maguilty Sense user, Ares combines their powers together for a more powerful and destructive attack. With the enhanced power from a Sensory Link, the users merge their Magic and release it in a combined array of materialized sensory blades and swirling waves of water. Unison Raid (合体魔法ユニゾンレイド Yunizon Reido): Ares possesses the ability to perform a Unison Raid, which allows two Mages to fuse their Magic together. She performed it with Lucy after the latter summoned Aquarius, allowing them to perform a powerful charging attack. She has also performed it with Gray in the anime adaptation, causing pillars of water to rise into the air, which freeze and send needles of ice raining down on their opponents. * Shotgun (ショットガン Shotto Gan): Utilizing water provided by Ares in conjunction with their Ice-Make Magic to solidify the water, an Ice Mage aims at the target and releases sharp, thick spears of ice. Root of Calamity (禍根の力, Kakon no Chikara, Literally Meaning: The Power of the Root of Evil): A special power that only Ares is shown to possess. She is able to focus her mental power into an explosion, making her body several times stronger. The Root of Calamity seems to be activated at high emotional states such as extreme anger or distress. Expert Weapons Specialist: Ares has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by her Ice-Make spells. She is very skilled in swordsmanship with her constructed ice swords of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. She has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using her ice bow to shoot arrows from great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ares possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat. She is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and she often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with her Ice-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle. Enhanced Agility: Ares' agility allows her to dash with unnatural speed in whatever direction she chooses. This happens so fast she sometimes gives off the illusion of teleporting. She has displayed the ability to use this agility midair, as well as to create powerful whirlwinds that can suck in and knock away objects and foes caught by it. During the Galuna Island Arc, she displayed much greater control over her agility, using it to repeatedly change directions in mid-air and attack at high speed. Breathing Underwater: Ares has the ability to breathe underwater, as seen during the infiltration of the Tower of Heaven with Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Virion and Lucy. Equipment Broken Rose: Ares' signature weapon. Ares was the one who created this complex weapon. The weapon uses magic to transform between a scythe and a sniper rifle and can fire Dust rounds in either form with massive force. Rather than compensate for it, Ares harnesses the recoil to enhance her mobility in combat, firing shots to propel herself short distances, simultaneously attacking and evading an opponent. It is also capable of using Fire and Lightning Dust with magic. Broken Rose's blade can also bend back slightly, though this is only shown when Ares rushes forward, and the tip of the weapon hits something. This weapon was one of the reasons that she is called the "Rose of Death". Miniature Communication Lacrima (小型通信 Kogata Tsūshin Rakurima): Ares used this device to communicate with Erza while doing an undercover mission. Quotes Ares * "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" * "What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-" * "You've got a team now. We both do. And if we fail, then, we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Our team deserves a great leader. And I think that can be you." * "We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now." * "Oops! I forgot! I wasn't supposed to say it's nice to meet you. Forget that I was nice, okay?" * (Ares visits her mother's grave) "Hey, mom. Sorry I haven't come by in a while." * (Ares remarks that she is following in her mother's footsteps) "I guess it's like they say: "like mother, like daughter"!" * (Ares bids farewell to her mother) "Wish me luck... It was good to talk." * (Ares exclaiming about her new hoodie) "It's got a cute little bunny rabbit!" * "No! But I won't stand by and watch someone get hurt!" * "This is my fight, too!" * (To Gray Fullbuster) "Ohhh Graaaaaay, you haven't been unfaithful, have you?" * (To Meredy) "I live for the ones that I love! You've got to as well. If you have love in your life, then you must keep on living!" * (To Keyes) "You can never sever the bonds between Humans! Gray's feelings... Mother's feelings... They'll surely reach each other. Even if they change form, feelings always remain in the heart! Because that's what I believe to be the strength of Human Love!" * (Ares to her Uncle) "I'm willing to do whatever I can to help because I trust you. But why couldn't you trust me?" * "You told me once that bad things just happen. You were angry when you said it, and I didn't want to listen. But you were right. Bad things do happen, all the time, every day. Which is why I'm out here, to do whatever I can, wherever I can, and hopefully do some good." * "We've all lost something, and I've seen what loss can do to people. But if we gave up every time we lost, then we'd never be able to move forward." * "You're wrong. We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please." * "That's all that matters. That we're all here together." * (Root of Calamity; 1) "No...!...STOOOOOOP!" * (Root of Calamity; 2) "Wa......aaaAAA! STOOOP ALREADY!" * "You!" About Ares * "She's always wanted to be a Mage. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dream't about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today." ''—Gray Fullbuster * ''"I remember getting to know Ares and thinking, "This girl is the embodiment of purity." ''— Erza Scarlet * ''"In some ways, yes. But in many others, no. She has her quirks, her faults, just like everyone else. But she also possesses something unquantifiable- a spark that can inspire others even in the darkest of times." —Makarov Dreyar, answering if she was one of the best mages in Fairy Tail. * "If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do." — Gray Fullbuster Trivia * It is confirmed that Ares is left-handed. However, she is seen wielding a weapon with her right hand just as easily, implying trained ambidexterity. Ares has stated that it is "common to switch both hands while fighting, especially to make it interesting." Later, Ares is seen writing a letter with her right hand. * Although Ares is often depicted to favor sweets like cookies, her favorite food is actually strawberries. * Ares's name comes from Ares, the God of War. ** This is likely a reference to her Root of Calamity. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters